The invention relates to a plug connection for an electric ignitor having a pyrotechnic element in which the electric connection to the ignition circuit is carried out by plugging-together two plug elements while a short-circuiting spring is opened.
An electric ignitor of this general type is known from DE-PS No. 29 26 375. However, it has several disadvantages which lead to production failures and excessive manufacturing costs. Specifically, this relates to the expensively constructed contact and short-circuiting spring; the asymmetrical high-frequency filter; the overall length of the base; the plug connection which can take place only in one position of the guide groove; and the non-existent shielding of the open plug against high-frequency radiation (EMV).
It is therefore an object of the invention to further develop the known electric ignitor such that the above-mentioned disadvantages are avoided.
This object is obtained by having the plug element connected with the pyrotechnic element constructed as a rotationally symmetrical pin which has at least two contact elements arranged behind one another with respect to the main axis of the pin and insulated with respect to one another. At least one contact element is equipped with a detent arrangement and a pair of spring contacts are arranged in a base of the electric ignitor to correspond with the two contact elements. These spring contacts are directly connected with the pyrotechnic element by means of at least one high-frequency filter. The pair of the spring contacts act as leaf springs and are shaped such that in the unattached condition of the ignitor, a line-shaped short-circuiting contact is formed between them. The pair of spring contacts are arranged inside the base in an electrically conductive housing which has a single opening that provides a guide for the pin.
It is advantageous if the detent arrangement is constructed as a surrounding groove into which one of the pair of spring contacts engages when the plugging-in operation is completed. Ideally the high-frequency filter should be constructed symmetrically with respect to the contact springs and spark gaps are arranged in the vicinity of the high-frequency filter.
It is further advantageous if another detent arrangement is provided in the base of the ignitor for attaching the pin and contacts. Thus another detent arrangement is constructed as a surrounding groove in the base and engagingly receives a nose elastically fastened to the base of the pin.
In addition to avoiding the above-mentioned disadvantages, the structural shape of the ignitor according to the invention also has other advantages such as: the reduction of the overall height of the ignitor, reduced danger of dirtying or damaging the plug and finally a simpler manufacturability of the required components.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.